todo lo que soy, todo es para ti -HongIce
by Joker-Heart
Summary: esta inspirado en una cancion de vocaloid, "todo lo que soy, todo es para ti" y eso, no se hacer sumarios, lo siento ;v; pero es triste, solo eso les puedo decir ;v;, es HongIce ;v; (?)


…SimplementeMatenmeDeUnaVez…

Tu y yo hemos seguido el mismo camino…  
Desde que nos conocimos cuando niños…  
las cosas que te gustan y las que no,  
todo lo se sin ningún error…

- hey… ¿Por qué lloras? –pregunto el pequeño asiático de 5 años mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo de su pequeño delantal azul-  
-hm…? -levanto la mirada el albino, encontrándose con 2 ojos cafés mirándole fijamente- e-es que… m-me estaban molestando… *sob*  
-eh? Y por que? –volvió a preguntar, esta ves sentándose al lado del albino, ya que estaba escondido detrás de un árbol-  
-… por que tengo el pelo muy claro… les pregunte si podía jugar con ellos –comenzó a relatar ya un poco mas calmado- dijeron que soy raro, y me empujaron diciendo que no me acercara… después me tiraron tierra mientras decían que… q-que era un… un monstruo –dijo mientras sus pequeños ojos azules se llenaban de lagrimas-  
-y ninguna profesora los vio? –pregunto nuevamente mientras le extendía una galleta, que era lo que saco de su bolsillo-  
-no… uh? –miro la galleta que el castaño tenia en la mano- p-para mi…?  
-ummm, si? Anda, es de chocolate ¿te gusta el chocolate verdad…?  
-s…si, gracias… -"le gusta el chocolate" pensó el pequeño castaño-  
- mi nombre es Xian León Wang, puedes decirme Len… -se presento el pequeño asiático con una sonrisa-  
-… Emil Steilsson… -se presento ahora el albino-  
-bien, Emil, ahora somos amigos! Yo te protegeré ¿de acuerdo?  
-… a… amigo?  
-si!  
-… e-esta bien –dijo el pequeño con una pequeña sonrisa, "Len"… su primer amigo…

….

-uuuugh, Len ayudameee, mi hermano esta haciéndolo de nuevo! –se quejo el Albino de ahora, 12 años-  
-que esta haciendo "de nuevo"? –pregunto el castaño mientras se comía una galleta de chocolate-  
-¡me esta obligando a que le llame hermano mayor! Es tan molesto, no lo entiendo, ya no soy un niño pequeño!  
-pues bien entonces… - "no le gusta que lo obliguen a hacer lo que no quiere…" pensó el asiático- ¿Qué tal si vas a quedarte a mi casa? Es viernes así que, podemos estar el fin de semana juntos –sugirió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le ofrecía la mitad de su galleta-  
-uh? Ah, gracias –dijo tomando la galleta- no lo se… tendría que preguntarle a mi hermano…  
-dile a Tino que le avise a tus hermanos, después de todo, el todavía viene a esta escuela así que, será mas fácil, o pídele prestado su teléfono y le avisas a Lukas  
-eso… es una buena idea –le dio una mordida a la galleta- esta bien, pero ¿y tus padres están de acuerdo con esto?  
- jeje, actualmente, mi hermano Yao esta cuidándonos, ya que mis padres fueron a un viaje de negocios, y no creo que Yao tenga problema, es decir, el siempre trae a ese grupito europeo de amigos suyos, trae a 4 personas! Yo solo te llevo a ti!  
-… hm, esta bien –respondió con una sonrisa mientras se terminaba la galleta "el es… ¿feliz cerca de mi?..." pensó nuevamente el asiático- entonces, vamos a buscar a tino  
-claro! –se levantaron del suelo y se dirigieron al otro extremo del patio, donde esta la reja que separaba la escuela primaria de la escuela secundaria, donde estaban los hermanos de Len y Emil… y donde seguramente estaría Tino hablando con ellos….

Al final estuvieron todo el fin de semana jugando…

A medida que nos convertimos en adultos…  
las cosas que no se sobre ti son aun mas…  
pero solo este sentimiento permanece igual  
hasta el día de hoy…

-ICEEEEEEEE, TU AMIGO ESTA AFUERA! –gritaba el rubio mayor de la casa, Mathias, el hermano de Emil, de ahora, 16 años-  
- YA VOY!... /¿Por qué habrá venido len hoy? Es domingo… ¿se habrá olvidado de su tarea?.../ -pensaba mientras bajaba las escaleras, al llegar a la sala vio a su amigo sentado en el sofá, mirando a unas fotos que habían en la mesa de centro- …¿leeeeen?  
-uh? Ah! Ice! –se sobresalto un poco, ya que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del albino-  
-que paso? Es domingo, ¿se te olvido tu tarea y vienes a copiar la mía? –pregunto con cara acusadora mientras cruzaba los brazos- hmmmm?!  
-que? No! Yao me estuvo vigilando hasta que la terminara… si no, no podía venir –se explico el asiático mirando al albino directamente en los ojos-  
-entonces para que?… Ah! Se me olvido decirte, creo, Hanatamago rompió el CallOfDuty, así que no podemos jugar  
-PEERRRDOOOONAAALOOOOOOOOO! -escucharon a tino a lo lejos… -  
-uh… ok… de cualquier modo! No venia por eso! –volvió a explicarse el castaño- vine por que, quería hacerte una invitación…  
-invitación? –pregunto Emil sentándose al lado de su amigo-  
-si, veras, como que ayer abrieron este nuevo parque de patinaje en hielo, quería saber si querrías ir, quiero decir, si tienes tiempo  
-….no se patinar... –susurro con la cabeza baja-  
-¿Qué? –pregunto Len, que solo pudo escuchar murmullos-  
- que.. que no se patinar … - su voz le estaba fallando, siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando estaba avergonzado, y eso Len lo sabia-  
-…. Que no que? Ice, si no hablas fuerte nadie te va a entender  
- q-que y-yo n-no se…  
-no sabes que?  
-n-no se… NO SE PATINAR! -grito su "gran secreto" , ciertamente le avergonzaba, siendo que el ha crecido en la nieve, el que supiera Snow-Board pero que no supiera patinar? Lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar directamente al suelo, apretando los ojos esperando a que su sonrojo no se notara mucho-  
-… eso era? –dijo Len con los ojos blancos-  
-s-si… HAAAAAA DEJAME EN PAZ! –grito poniéndose mas rojo  
-…. Ice… ¿si sabes que no me importa verdad?  
-eh… EEEH!? –le miro sorprendido-  
-es decir, yo tampoco se, planeaba que tu me enseñaras, pero, ahora podemos aprender los dos juntos –explico cerrando los ojos y poniendo las manos como si no le importara ese detalle-  
-uh… c-claro… E-ESPERA UN MOMENTO! –grito levantándose del sofá, corriendo hacia otra habitación donde estaban sus hermanos comiendo y viendo la televisión-  
-uh? Que paso ice? Estas todo rojo –pregunto Lukas  
-te beso? –dijo Mathias bromeando  
-hn… -… Berwald…  
-QUE?! MATHIAS POR DIOS NO TE ENTIENDO –grito ahora estando ya compleeeetamente rojo-  
-ya yaa, cálmate ice –tino siempre fue y siempre será el que calma y/o soluciona las peleas…- entonces? Sucedió algo? Por que viniste corriendo  
-aah… e-es que… pu… puedo… ¿puedo salir a patinar c-con Len?... –pregunto mientras jugaba con sus dedos, ciertamente sus hermanos ya se estaban dando cuenta de lo que sentía el menor de ellos…- ¿pu-puedo?  
-… haaa… -suspiro Lukas mientras se levantaba del sofá- … ve a buscar tu abrigo, te voy a dar algo de dinero… -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-  
-uh… aaah…. g-gracias… -¿Qué es la alegría? Pregúntenle a Emil, es la primera vez que sale solo con su amigo- … len… -dijo mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la sala- len!  
-nos vamos? –pregunto con una sonrisa de lado-  
-aah… s-si, claro

Y salieron los 2 de la casa, dirigiéndose a la pista de hielo "no sabe patinar… eso no lo sabía, pero bueno, espero enterarme de mas cosas hoy…" pensaba el asiático. "… creo que… estoy feliz de que me haya venido a invitar… es decir… incluso se esforzó en terminar su tarea, solo para venir a invitarme… no lo entiendo…" –pensaba el albino

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**_Nos conocimos hace muchos años  
y a pesar de que me desvié del camino  
después de todo para mi no hay existencia…  
mas bella que la tuya…  
por eso te transmito lo que siento…!_**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

-déjame solo…  
-pero ice…  
-QUE ME DEJES SOLO –grito enfadado- ERES UN MENTIROSO, UN TRAIDOR, NOS CONOCEMOS DESDE QUE TENGO MEMORIA Y TU ME HACES ESTO, TE ODIO!  
-i-ice perdóname por favor…  
-NO, ME DEJASTE SOLO, POR 2 SEMANAS, Y AHORA VUELVES COMO SI NADA!  
-ice por favor…  
-Y MAS ENCIMA, TE JUNTASTE CON LOS QUE ME HACEN BULLYING?! AAAAH YA SE, VINISTE PARA QUE ELLOS SE BURLARAN MAS DE MI NO?!  
-ICE ESCUCHAME –grito el asiático ahora, afirmando de los hombros al albino, quien abrió los ojos en sorpresa por aquella acción… sus ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar- ice… no me vas a creer, y lo entiendo pero… yo creí que debía alejarme de ti… lo intente… por el bien de los dos pero… no puedo… -apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del albino- no puedo estar lejos de ti… tu… tu eres… tu eres mi mejor amigo… lo lamento… -el albino comenzó a sentir algo mojado en su hombro- perdóname… perdón… perdón  
-len… - le comenzó a acariciar el cabello, los dos cayeron en el suelo del salón, ya vacio, mientras los dos lloraban, uno pedía disculpas y el otro una explicación…

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**_Te has hecho… un poco mas hermoso  
y mi corazón… late un poco mas por ti…  
mirando hacia el cielo, lleno de estrellas  
estos sentimientos te quiero enviar…  
…creo que me pareció verte llorar…  
_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **_

- hey ice! –llamo el castaño, estaban en un receso de la escuela, el albino, sentado bajo un árbol mientras leía- ¿te puedes quedar después de clases?  
-hm? Y hoy para q-… oooh claro… -dijo al ver al asiático, quien llevaba una guitarra en su espalda- ¿ya aprendiste a tocar? –pregunto dejando el libro de lado-  
-si! De hecho, yo mismo escribí una canción, quiero que seas el primero en escucharla! –se sentó al lado del albino, miro el libro que el ya mencionado esta leyendo- "química"… ice… es enserio?  
-uh? Haa! E-es que –un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas- Cassandra me pregunto si le podía ayudar en química… -comenzó a jugar nervioso con sus dedos-  
- hmmm… -fue la única respuesta que dio, mirándolo de reojo-  
-q-que?!  
-… últimamente estas muy cerca de ella… -dijo con tono sospechoso-  
-u-uh!? E-enserió? Ooh… v-vaya…  
-ok ice no me mientas, te conozco desde casi toda mi vida  
-d-de que estas hablando? –comenzó a ponerse mas nervioso-  
-estas enamorado de Cassandra… -se le acerco mas, con esos ojos que ocultaban algo de celos dentro de ellos  
-Q-QUE?!  
-eres como un libro abierto –dijo cerrando los ojos, haciendo una expresión de comprensión, siendo que sentía algo roto dentro de el… pero… si era por su amigo… - te ayudare a conquistarla!  
-no… no tiene caso…  
-uh?! Por que?! Eres un chico guapo, inteligente, amable y gracioso  
-tu crees?  
-hey, si fuera una chica, saldría contigo –len te estas delatando a ti mismo, PIENSA EN ALGO RAPIDO- pero, no tienes pechos, así que, no –eres bueno con las excusas…-  
-hm, ¿gracias? Pero, aun así, no tiene caso, ella ya esta enamorada… -dijo con una expresión triste, parecía estar apunto de llorar-  
-¿QUÉ? ENCERIO?! DE QUIEN?! –pregunto len bastante sorprendido-  
-… de Francis…  
-oh, el… ESPERA, DE EL?! ES UN PERVERTIDO! Créeme, lo conozco bien, el a veces va a casa, no sabes cuanto lo he golpeado cuando empieza a mirar a Mei…  
-si pero… ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Nada… -dijo finalmente bajando la mirada

**······Despues de clases······**

-Len dijo que le esperara en este salón… se esta tardan- -escucho unos pasos apresurados por el pasillo, después de uno segundos entro len, algo cansado, claramente se vino corriendo- allí estas!  
-lo lamento ice, es que, unos chicos no me dejaban salir –mintió- jeje… bueno ¿te parece si empiezo?  
-claro

Tomaron 2 sillas , una frente a la otra, Len se sentó en una y comenzó a ver si la guitarra esta bien afinada, Ice simplemente se sentó y dejo su bolso en el suelo

- bien… entonces, aquí voy…

"Una charla acerca de quien te puede gustar,  
es algo que no quisiera escuchar…  
aun que al final te estoy oyendo atentamente…  
e irritándome…

Ya conozco la razón por la que estoy así...  
pero aun así no puedo confesarte  
que siempre pienso en ti…

Por favor perdona el hecho de que me haya enamorado  
porque no tengo el valor para decirlo

no consigo ni mirarte  
mucho menos confesarme!  
estos sentimientos me hacen sentir celos,  
por ti…

Esta es la verdad…

Me hace mal pensar  
que estas con alguien mas  
esto es lo peor que alguien me podría desear…

quiero que entre tu y yo… allá mas que amistad!  
pero se…  
que aun no te lo puedo decir…

'oye dime que te sucedió'  
fue nuestra primera conversación  
sonrojada me dijiste  
'no le digas a nadie'

cuando linda puede ser… pensé

tus palabras despertaron algo especial  
todo el mundo parecía ser perfecto…  
de ti me enamore…

me siento como un demonio  
por desear que la persona que te gusta  
ya este enamorada de alguien

'eso es algo imposible  
por supuesto…'  
'definitivamente no podría pasar…'

pero aun así…

en mi mente no…  
tengo tranquilidad  
por los celos, que  
me van matando mas y mas!

Esto ya no puede esperar mas…  
¡gritare!  
'quiero tenerte solo para mi…' "

… ejem… ¿y? ¿Qué te pareció?  
-tu la escribiste? –pregunto el albino asombrado  
-si… -dijo un poco avergonzado, aparte de haberle mentido, le envió un millón y medio de indirectas en la canción, la verdad es que, había llegado tarde por estar terminando la canción, que empezó a escribir después de la conversación que tuvieron sobre Cassandra-  
- pues… wow, es buenísima… es… realmente linda  
-gracias… -se rasco detrás de la cabeza algo sonrojado-  
-… y?  
-¿y que?  
-Len, es una canción de AMOR, ¿a quien se la escribiste?  
-ah… pues… es un secreto! –"esta dedicada única y especialmente a ti…" pensó el asiático-  
-EEEH?! LEEEN! YO TE DIJE QUIEN ME GUSTABA!  
-ESA FUE TU DECISIÓN!  
-LEN! –se levanto de la silla tomando su bolso, con la intención de perseguir al asiático, quien se dio cuenta de esto y salió corriendo con su guitarra… estuvieron persiguiéndose hasta la casa de Len, ya un poco mas calmados, Emil ya ni se acordaba por que se enojo, así que len invito lo invito para que se quedara a cenar, y después lo iba a dejar en su casa, llamaron a Lukas, permiso aceptado, cenarían Baozi esta noche, esto alegro a los dos jóvenes

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**_como siempre a mi lado sueles estar,  
hay muchas cosas que llego a olvidar  
siempre creí que seria mejor ocultar…  
aquello que sentía…  
_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

- y por eso no me gusta que me llamen "Xian"  
-pffff, "xia-chan" –se burlo el albino  
-HEY! NO TE BURLES DE- -no pudo terminar su oración ya que la profesora había llegado-  
-hey hey hey, todos a sus asientos! –dijo la castaña- bien, así que, ¡buenos días clase!  
- buenos días señorita Elizabetha! –saludaron todos los chicos al unisonó-  
-bien! Entonces, supongo que todos trajeron lo que les pedí, no?  
-… hey, ice –dijo en un susurro, como el albino se sentaba en frente de el le era fácil hablarle- ¿Qué debíamos traer?  
-… idiota… -y después de un rato el bullicio volvió a comenzar- mira –se giro para encarar a su amigo- debíamos traer un resumen de lo que queríamos hacer con nuestra vida y porque  
- aaah… c-claro…  
-se te olvido hacerlo…  
-lo siento, es que, tenia planeado hacerlo anoche pero, como que tu hermanos me invitaron a cenar asi que…  
-aaah… E-ESPERA LE ESTAS ECHANDO LA CULPA A MI FAMILIA?!  
-¡nunca podría hacerle eso a la familia de la persona a quien…!  
-uh?  
-a quien… considero mi hermano –eres reaaaalmente bueno mintiendo, "Xia-chan"-  
-uh? Enserio!?  
-c-claro…  
-vaya, creí que era el único!  
-claro que no! Nos conocemos de casi toda la vida! Peeero bueno, no nos pongamos sentimentales! ¿Qué escribiste tu?  
-uh, pues, que me gustaría trabajar en diseño de juegos, ya sabes, algo así como "Left 4 dead" o algo asi, también tener una familia, ya sabes una esposa, uno o dos hijos… tal vez un gato, quizás los fines de semana salir a jugar contigo, en la Xbox o simplemente juntarnos de vez en cuando, es decir, seria agradable vivir así… y a ti? Como te gustaría vivir?  
-pues, primero tener las defensas mas altas, ya sabes, estoy casi la mitad del año enfermo, creo que, si, estar en un matrimonio seria bueno… y me gustaría ser ingeniero en sonido, podría ir a conciertos gratis y todo eso… creo que me gustaría una vida como la que tu quieres, pero con unos cambios pequeños /como por ejemplo, no vernos los fines de semana o de ves en cuando, si no que todos los días… en la mañana cuando despierto, en la tarde al almuerzo, cenar juntos, irnos juntos a la cama y abrasarnos fuerte/  
-len estas bien? –puso su mano en la frente del asiático- estas rojo  
-uh?! Enserio!? D-de seguro ya me resfrié de nuevo… ya sabes, es invierno…  
-quieres ir a la enfermería?  
-naah, no te preocupes…  
-PROFESORA ELIZABETH –levanto la mano- LEN NO SE SIENTE BIEN! ¿PODEMOS IR A LA ENFERMERIA? –y claro, el albino gritaba por todo el bullicio, ya que la profesora daba unos 5 minutos para que todos sacaran sus cosas-  
-claro que si –dijo la profesora con una pequeña sonrisa-

Los dos muchachos salieron de la sala de clases, dirigiéndose a la enfermería, hacia un poco de frio en el pasillo, pero al albino no le molestaba, pero el asiático estaba sufriendo

-te había dicho que no te preocuparas  
-len, se que cuando te enfermas es horrible, podrías morir  
-no es para tanto!... simplemente debo tomar lo que me digan y esas cosas para las defensas –dijo tranquilamente mientras entraban en la enfermería  
-lo se pero me preocupas… -dijo el albino  
-… gracias –susurro para si mismo el asiático-

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_  
Si no hubiéramos sido amigos  
me pregunto si sería más fácil haberlo dicho  
aunque considerablemente más lento…  
todo lo que soy ahora…  
todo esto es para ti…!  
_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

-hey len –dijo el albino, estaban en un parque, descansando un poco recostados en el pasto, mirando las nubes-  
-dime –respondió el asiático mientras seguía con la mirada a una nube-  
-¿como crees que hubiera sido… si nunca me hubieras preguntado por que lloraba cuando estábamos en kindergarten?  
-nos hubiéramos conocido después  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-siempre me llamaste la atención…  
-enserio? Y… como esperabas que fuera? Es decir, mi personalidad y todo eso… -pregunto algo sonrojado-  
-pues… mmm, esperaba que fueras tímido, y eres tímido, esperaba que fueras tierno /y creo que lo eres/, no sabia bien si serias inteligente, pero lo eres, la verdad, eres tal y como esperaba… -desvió la mirada y se cubrió la boca con la mano- ciertamente eres perfecto… -susurro para si mismo, por suerte el albino no le escucho-  
-ooh…  
-y, y tu? Nunca te diste cuenta de mi hasta que te hable o ya me habías visto? –le miro nuevamente con ese leve color rosa en sus mejillas-  
-uuh, pues, si te había visto un par de veces, siempre creí que eras raro  
-HEY!  
-es que, siempre andabas solo por hay jugando con un panda de peluche-  
-uuh, claro… de cualquier modo, ¿a que vino esa a pregunta?  
-no nada, simple curiosidad… oye ¿tu mas grande secreto?  
- pues… /te amo/ no lo se…  
-vamos dime, y yo te dire uno  
-pues… /muy bien len, es hora de que digas la verdad… tarde o temprano se enterara/ creo que no te he ocultado nada, no se que decirte /CREI QUE QUEDAMOS EN QUE LE DIRIAS/

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**_Te has hecho… un poco mas hermoso…  
y mi corazón… late un poco mas por ti…  
mirando hacia el cielo, lleno de estrellas  
estos sentimientos te quiero enviar…  
…creo que me pareció verte llorar…  
_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

-Emil… -llamo el asiático con la mirada directo al suelo, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo-  
-uh? Q-que paso?! –dijo el nórdico con preocupación, pocas eran las veces que el castaño le llamaba por su nombre-  
-me gustaría… hablar contigo después de clases… no me importa donde, aquí o en el patio, en el parque… donde tu prefieras…  
-ha… e-en la sala de música… ya sabes, siempre conversamos allí… a-además! Yo también debo decirte algo… -dijo ocultando su mano derecha-  
-bien… entonces después de clases en el salón de música…  
-l-len… ¿ocurrió algo?  
-… después te lo diré…  
-len por favor me estas preocupando…  
-no te preocupes…  
-len…

El resto del día no fue como cualquier otro, Len evitaba tener que estar cerca de Emil, y cuando este le pregunto que le pasaba, y el castaño solamente le respondía con "lo lamento, después entenderás… me siento mal" y salía corriendo, se escondía en el baño y pedía ir a la enfermería cuando daban un trabajo en parejas, el asiático se sentía nervioso, sabia que después de lo que le diría toda su amistad estaría arruinada...

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**_¡Cuando al fin te dije lo que sentía!  
Dijiste entre millones de lagrimas…  
"¡ya es tarde! Y aun que siempre te he amado…"  
el objeto en tu dedo marca el final…  
un simple anillo rompe mi corazón…  
_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Ya había terminado la escuela, León había evitado todo el día a Emil, pero este no se enojaría con su amigo por eso, sabia que su amigo se ponía así a veces al estar nervioso… pero Emil también estaba algo preocupado, no sabia por que, pero se le hacia difícil decirle esta "gran" noticia…

Emil ya estaba dentro de la sala de música, esperando por su amigo, dejaría que el hablara primero, después de todo se le veía muy nervioso, se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban tiradas por hay, miro su mano derecha… no sabia como decirle a su amigo… dejo de pensar en eso y tomo unas partituras que estaban en la mesa del profesor, era una canción, estaba solo así que… no perdía nada

"quiero saber por que luces bien  
cuando vas y decides mentirle a la gente  
es una pequeña mentira que crece  
que cambia con el tiempo y todo parece ir bien…

Quiero saber por que sonríes  
y a quien no te molestaría mostrarte  
es la depresión que te da mucha opresión  
es como una pared que detiene tu camino

Debes saber que por ti estoy preocupado…  
aunque no tenga un motivo que sea real…"

-que bonita canción –escucho la voz del asiático-  
-L-LEN!?  
-¿Quién mas?  
-dios, me asustaste!  
-tienes una voz bonita…  
-g-gracias…

Finalmente el castaño entro en la habitación cerrando la puerta, estaba mirando hacia el suelo, Emil podía notar su sonrojo, le preocupaba que este tuviera fiebre, después de todo, tenia las defensas bajas y se enfermaba fácilmente…

-y bien… ¿len? Te sientes bien?  
-s-si… no te preocupes…  
-bien… entonces que me querías decir?  
-aaah… t-tu me querías decir algo también, así que tu primero…  
-len es enserió, has estado todo el día evitándome, me estas preocupando, así que dime que es lo que queria-  
-ME GUSTAS!  
-… ¿di-disculpa? –se comenzó a sonrojar-  
-te… te amo! Desde hace unos años ya me di cuenta de lo que… lo que sentía por ti era amor… no una simple amistad…  
-len… -lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos-  
-no… no espero que me correspondas, se que te gusta Cassandra… seguramente crees que soy raro… quizás hasta te de asco… pero… ya no podía esconderte esto…  
-… len… -las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas sonrojadas, si tan solo ese idiota le hubiera dicho antes…-  
-yo… yo en verdad te amo… si necesitas algo… apoyo o lo que sea… prometo estar allí… realmente… tu eres una de las personas mas importantes para mi… mi amigo… mi hermano… mi amado…  
-len… LEON ERES UN IDIOTA!  
-lo se…  
-ERES UN TREMENDO IDIOTA… YA… ya no… -se acerco al asiático y oculto su cabeza en su hombro, llorando- idiota…  
-ice… -le abrazo, se sentía bien…- eso… esto es un si…?  
-NO!...  
-uh… -dijo sorprendido-  
-ya… idiota! Ya es tarde!  
-solo son las 5:30… -dijo mirando su reloj-  
-NO ES POR ESO!... –se separo del abrazo y miro directamente a las dos orbes cafés que poseía su amado castaño- ya es tarde… -le mostro su mano derecha, un anillo en su dedo anular, un simple anillo destrozo su corazón-  
-ice… -ahora el asiático había empezado a llorar- …quien?  
-NO IMPORTA! LO QUE IMPORTA ES QUE ERES UN LENTO!... idiota!... si me hubieras dicho antes… si lo hubieras hecho…  
-espera… que?  
-que yo… yo también te amo! Pero… pero ayer… la familia de Lily… y mis hermanos… y ahora yo… -no pudo seguir hablando, sus sollozos y lagrimas no le permitían mantener los ojos abiertos ni mucho menos hablar bien, simplemente se lanzo y abraso fuertemente al asiático…-  
-lo lamento…  
-idiota…  
-perdón…  
-len… -levanto un poco su rostro, el castaño le miro, ojos rojos por estar llorando y su cara sonrojada…-  
-no llores por favor… -dijo mientras con una de sus manos limpiaba las lagrimas de su amado-  
-be…beso… -murmuro el albino-  
-que?  
-… -

Y sin otra palabra, el albino beso al asiático, en principio fue un beso suave y tierno… pero… el castaño había deseado esto hace tanto tiempo ya, incluso había soñado con ese momento, el albino también había imaginado cosas así, ya que había descubierto sus sentimientos hace poco. Después de unos segundo el asiático saco su lengua, lamiendo los labios del albino, quien abrió su boca, dando paso a su acompañante… estuvieron un rato besándose, el nórdico había puesto sus brazos en el cuello del castaño, se sentían bien, estaban unidos… finalmente unidos… se separaron un momento para respirar, se miraron sonrojados y jadeando, ambos perdieron sus miradas en los ojos del contrario… el castaño esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, su teléfono sonó, entonces los 2 cayeron en cuenta de lo que habían hecho, se avergonzaron un poco y el albino desvió la mirada, dirigiéndose finalmente a la ventana para ver el patio y que se le enfriara un poco la cabeza mientras es castaño contestaba

Después de ese acontecimiento, los dos se avergonzaron bastante, sabían que ahora eso seria imposible… por mucho que se amaran el uno al otro, emil ya estaba comprometido con Lily... de camino a casa no se hablaron mucho, y Len no fue a dejar a Emil hasta su casa como casi siempre, cada un se fue directo a su hogar…

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**_desbordando en recuerdos tuyos  
las lagrimas no dejan dever que hay en frente de mi  
ni siquiera puedo detener tu imagen,  
que se va haciendo  
aun mas borrosa…  
solo mi arrepentimiento no se va….  
_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

~~~~Años después~~~~

Emil ya se había casado con Lily, ahora vivían en una linda casa con un jardín precioso, era muy acogedor, Emil no podía negar que tenia una vida feliz, Lily era una esposa maravillosa, se preocupaba por el y le amaba, Emil también la amaba, pero Lily comprendía que nunca obtendría de Emil la misma cantidad de amor que este sentía por su amigo asiático, pero no se preocupaba, mientras Emil la amara, aunque sea un poco, y tuvieran una vida feliz, ella seria la mujer mas alegre del mundo

Un día sábado, al igual que muchos otros días, Len se dirigía camino a la casa de su amigo, Lily había prometido aprender a preparar Baozi, ya que cuando la pareja fueron al depto. del asiático y probaron esa deliciosa masa rellena, Lily pidió por favor le diera la receta, y Len sabia lo buena que era Lily para cocinar, no se perdería por nada del mundo su comida favorita preparada por la europea

Emil iba saliendo de su casa, generalmente Len llegaba un poco antes del almuerzo pero, Lily ya tenia todo listo y ya se había demorado un poco, así que fue a buscarlo, no llego mas allá de unas 5 cuadras y vio a un montón de gente mirando la calle, una ambulancia y unos cuantos médicos, la curiosidad le gano y se dirigió a ver que sucedía…

No…

No podía ser…

Se negaba a creerlo…

Len….

Era Len… tenia un poco de sangre en la cara, estaba inconsciente o eso quería creer el albino, no supo en que momento pero ya estaba al lado de la camilla en la que estaban subiendo a Len a la Ambulancia, gritando su nombre, un medico le pregunto "¿Es usted familiar?" claramente el albino dijo que si, que era su hermano…. "adoptivo" es decir, un asiático y un nórdico de hermanos? Tenia que ser mas creíble. Finalmente termino en la clínica junto a len, le aviso a Lily y esta le dijo que le enviaba todo su apoyo, y que iría en cuanto pudiera

Len había quedado hospitalizado, y mas encima le agarro una gripe, y como ya saben, el asiático tiene defensas bajas, así que quedo bastante grave, sus hermanos iban a visitarlo todos los días, pero solamente Emil se quedaba todo el tiempo, estaba desde la mañana y se quedaba a dormir en el hospital, no se quería separar del castaño, nunca ha querido eso, y mucho menos ahora…

~~~~2 Años después~~~~

-te traje estas flores… espero te gusten… Lily me las dio para que te las trajera… ¿sabes?... voy a… ¡voy a ser padre! Y pues… Lily se ve tan linda con esa pancita, y sabes? Va a ser una niña… decidimos llamarla "Alina" ¿te gusta? Ah! Si, me gustaría que fueras el padrino de ella… ojala… *sob* ojala estuvieras aquí… -nuevamente lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, pero ahora tenia una… ¿una sonrisa?- realmente… realmente te extraño hong… -dijo mientras dejaba las flores en frente de la lapida, la cual tenia una foto de un joven castaño-

"Aquí yace Xian León Wang  
un buen amigo y hermano  
1990 – 2013"


End file.
